erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny vs Deadpool
Kenny vs Deadpool is the second collaboration battle, featuring ERBofSmoshery and Drakan95. It features Marvel superhero, Deadpool, rapping against South Park character, Kenny McCormick. It was released on May 22nd, 2018. Writers ERBofSmoshery as Deadpool Drakan95 as Kenny McCormick, Pinkie Pie (cameo), Stan Marsh (cameo), and Kyle Broflovski (cameo) Lyrics 'Deadpool (Prelude):' And that’s why they call me Doctor Cocktop-... Oh, hello! 'Deadpool:' Nice beat! But what the bitch tits, did Discord fucking quit?! How many pricks tickled your dick for you to put me with THIS SHIT?! Looking at you, Red Riding Hood! Oh, you should know you’re out of luck! ‘Cause when it comes to sizing up, I’m Bigger, Longer... and Uncut! Watch your snark there, Princess, ‘cause the Merc makes a mark! Packing fat stacks of gats to put a bullet in your South Park! You heard this? I’d win before this rug rat even begins! Can’t they afford a proper voice? What is this, X-Men Origins? Lose the parka! Bea and Arthur here will cut right through you And your creepy ass cult curse! Wow, this kid’s like, half-Cthulhu! And you think you’re the shit? Even your buddies know you’re not! I mean, you blew your fucking brains for attention and they forgot! 'Kenny McCormick:' You flopped your first verse worse than your Green Lantern role I'll call my mom to use some Ajax and this misery's owned May be quiet, but I'll cause riot, getting Krazy and making a Stryfe You'll see Mysterion Rise against this anti-heroic Lice! (WOO-HOO!) Won't take More Crap from Wolverine and Spider-Man's Copycat When MC Cormick raps, he'll leave your Easter Egghead cracked This Tweak Tweak should seal his beak with his words so perverse You're definetly The Biggest Douche in your Marvel Universe! This Poor Kid's rich with his rhymes and can get hard as a Stone Won't need luck to knock you down like a game of Dominoes! While this Worm walks around in his red condom uniform I'll be trampling the Death that you got a bone-r for! 'Deadpool:' *Yawn* I thought Cable was unstable, these McCorndicks are in wrecks! Look Sawyer, it’s Finn! This redneck’s income’s tighter than my spandex And Wolverine’s... Don’t think about going there. Oh, he has. (Shut up!) Your Future’s Past, ‘cause even Picard says I’m First Class! I whipped the bitch out of the MU, remember? You know I’m stronger! You got ten bucks and you mouth-milked Howie’s chimi-fucking-changa! That, Dopinder, is why this shitstick should’ve gone before Season 4! They only keep on bringing you back so they can kill you off some more! 'Kenny McCormick:' This Rogue delinquent doesn't seem to quit that huge loud volume I'm more of an Avenger than you in my Halloween costume This merc failed his contract; my win's Crystal clear Can't Hope for Summer, when you're locked in a freezer for years I've heard more funny jokes from Mr. Garrison's hand puppet You're Losing Edge; looking depressed 'cause of Fox's low budget Tell your unplugged friend how you didn't get this bout through Cause even with your initials, you couldn't pull out a W! 'Outro:' slices the logo in half 'Deadpool:' Oopsie doopsie! 'Stan Marsh:' Oh my God, he killed the logo! 'Kyle Broflovski:' You bastard! Poll Who won? Deadpool Kenny McCormick Trivia General *This is the second battle to feature title cards, after Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett. *This is the second collaboration battle, after Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett. *This is the first battle to feature an outro. *This is the third battle to feature a rapper previously used in an official ERB, after Leonardo da Vinci vs Banksy and Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History Category:Collaborations Category:ERBofSmoshery Category:Drakan95